


Art for Ho’ okahi No Makua Kane

by anuminis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One DNA. Eight different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Ho’ okahi No Makua Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [five0bang](../../collections/five0bang_2011), this is for the story "Ho’ okahi No Makua Kane" by kapuahi  
> Regretfully she didn't finish it before the deadline, but I hope she'll post it when it is finish because the part I read was awesome and I really want to know how it ends!

>  

>  

>  

>  

>  

>  

> > **Author's Note:**

> cross posted at my [livejournal](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/80063.html)


End file.
